


Love Like Woe.

by purpletequila



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpletequila/pseuds/purpletequila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Harry Styles is Hailey' best friend since they were in diapers. One morning, Harry decides that it's time for Hailey to meet his 4 best mates that also happen to be his band mates. It just so happens that the moment she walks in, someone's heart stopped (figuratively).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay I’m making a small chaptered fanfic based on the song Love like woe by The Ready Set which is a lovely song. I should finish this entirely within a week so I really hope you like it. The setting is right after they became famous. I will also start off each chapter with the lyric(s) of the song it relates to in italic and then go on with the fic, enjoy. xx

(No lyrics for this one, just my added part)

"Okay, listen, Hailey, I really think you should meet the band now." Harry called out while overhanding a ball, lying down on my bed. I walked out of the bathroom in my new skinnies, checking my butt in the mirror before looking at Harry. 

"Harry, I don’t know, what if they don’t like me?" I sighed out. "What if they think I’m not good enough to be your Best Friend.” As soon as he heard this, he sat up on the bed and stared directly at me. 

"Where is this all coming from, Lele?" he gasped, using the nickname he gave me when we were kids. 

"Um, I don’t know, Haz. It’s just, like, you guys are international and you have a bunch of girls pining over you and you can literally have any girl yo-” I went on before he interrupted.

"My job doesn’t change our friendship, Hailey, you have to remember that” Harry explained, exasperated. I breathed out, sort of like a sigh of relief, I kind of needed to hear that. I slightly nodded, smirking at him.

"Okay, I’ll go" He jumped up off the bed before enwrapping me in a bone crushing hug. "Alright, how about now? You know, show off the new jeans" he said slyly, before smacking my butt. I gasped a little over dramatically and dropped my jaw. He just looked at me and winked before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the door of my flat. 

You see, Harry and I have a special sort of relationship. We knew each other since we were kids, we grew up together, told each other everything from embarrassing moments to our crushes. We even went to the same school. Then he left for the X Factor which kind of killed me since we went from seeing each other every day to not seeing each other at all. Maybe, just 3-4 times a week on Skype but it was definitely not the same. That was when I realized I may have feelings for him but I was always too nervous to say anything about it so I didn’t. It remained buried in my mind, at least until the perfect time. But it never happened. So I guess I had nothing left to do but forget about them but I always knew they’d still be there.

Anyways, we got in his car and he played OneRepublic. He knew how much I loved them. He knew everything about me. We began singing loudly and awfully, just like the way it always was. Before I knew it, we were in front of Zayns flat and Harry was opening the door for me like the gentleman I knew he was. We got to the elevator and went straight up to his floor. I began breathing a little heavily and biting my lip, something I did all the time when I got too nervous. Harry realized this and took my hand. 

"Listen, Lele, just breath, they’ll love you, I promise. Probably a little too much" he chuckled. I shook my head giggling at his cheesiness. We stepped out of the elevator and I followed Harry to the door. He knocked on the door and my heart started racing. Zayn opened the door with a beer in his hand and a smile on his face. It calmed me down a bit. 

"Who’s this beauty?" Zayn asked, grinning. I giggled and blushed and looked down to the floor. I was always a little shy.

"Easy there, tiger. This is my best friend Hailey." Harry replied, bantering him.

"Well, pleasure to meet you, Hailey" I extended my hand to shake his but instead he pulled me into a hug. So far, everything was going a lot better than expected. 

"Alright, I want you to meet the rest of the guys" Zayn told me, leading me to the living room with Harry behind both of us. Inside the room, Liam and Louis were sitting on the floor next to each other playing Fifa. Zayn whistled, hauling their attention. They turned their heads towards me and Louis raised his eyebrows. I got a little nervous again until he broke into a smile.

“‘This your girl, Harry?” Louis asked, smitten. Now, I was sure I was as red as a tomato and as I opened my mouth to speak, Harry talked first.

"Well, she might as well be" he chuckled out. "But no she’s just my best friend" I nodded slowly, appreciating Harrys choice of words. 

"Well, you missed quite a catch there, Harry" Liam spoke up. "Hey, Hailey, I’m Liam and this guy" he said, pointing towards the guy beside him "is Louis." 

"Nice to meet you" Louis nodded towards me. I smiled softly and replied "Likewise."

"Wait, there’s one missing" Zayn said, confusedly. As if on queue, the blonde one walked in, absentmindedly singing Hall and Oats’ Your Kiss. 

As soon as he saw me, he froze. He stopped singing, walking, everything. I kind of got a little scared. That is until Harry interrupted our awkward little stare down.

"Niall, this is my best friend, Hailey. Hailey, this is my best and band mate, Niall"


	2. Chapter 2

  
_Cause your a pretty little windstorm out, on the boulevard, something like_  
A sunset,oh, you’re a shooting star

_Cause your a pretty little windstorm out, on the boulevard, something like  
A sunset,oh, you’re a shooting star  
_

_Your POV_

By now, I had met all the guys and I felt really welcomed. I was no longer shy and intimidated because they treated me like they knew me as well as Harry did. That made me feel really happy. Harry was right. They  _are_  really nice. My thoughts were distracted by Nialls small stutters. I looked up and noticed him trying to speak up but no words came out, resulting in him looking like a fish, bobbing his mouth for food. So I thought I’d help him out.

"Hi, Niall, it’s a pleasure to meet you" I giggled out, laughing at his mesmerization. I extended my arm to try to take his hand and shake it but he just looked at mine for nearly 10 seconds before actually taking it. 

"Ple-pleas-pleasure’s mine" he stuttered, as he looked deeply in my eyes. I shot him a meaningful smile while all the boys laughed. 

"You good there, Ni?" Liam asked with a chuckle. At this moment, Niall beamed redder than a tomato. He shot a glare at Liam, making him laugh even louder. He pulled his hand away quickly, when he realized it’s been an awkwardly long handshake. I giggled in response but Niall just stared at the ground, trying to avoid the situation.

The laughter started dying down so Harry and Zayn decided to take a seat on the couch [(x)](http://homedesignjobs.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/Modern-Apartment-Interior-Homedesignjobs.jpg). I followed them and sat down on the floor, using Harrys leg as a back rest. Meanwhile, Niall just stood there. 

"Niall!" Louis shouted, snapping him out of his trance. 

"Yeah?" he replied, quickly. 

"Why don’t you go get us a couple beers, yeah?" 

"Sure, mate." Niall answered. "Uh, Hai-Hailey, w-would" he paused in the middle to clear his throat "would you like anything?"

"No, I’m fine" I giggled out. He nodded in my direction before scurrying out. 

"You know, what, I’ll go help him" Liam spoke up. He got up his place on the floor and headed to the kitchen while Zayn took his spot on the floor to finish the game with Lou.

I looked up at Harry when he tapped my shoulder. I raised my eyebrows, as if I was saying ‘Yes?’ and he did the same, questioning my comfort with his bandmates. I nodded lightly as I gave him a big smile. He wrapped his arms around my neck and gave me a failed, but well-appreciated hug as well as a peck on the top of my head. I scrunched my nose as if in disgust but he just flashed me that beautiful smile of his. Once again, I just shook my head.

_Nialls POV_

'I hate myself! I actually hate myself!' I thought to myself, acknowledging what just happened back in the room. I feel like the reality of it is just sinking in. I just made a fool of myself in front of one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. I sighed and felt like slapping myself in the face. I mean, I heard Harry talking about her before but I never imagined her to be so pretty. I'm actually kind of surprised that she's not with Harry. But that doesn't mean she's single, does it? 

I shook my head, waving away my thoughts and headed to the fridge to grab a few Stellas and go back out. Hopefully I’ll be able to hold a proper conversation with her. Hopefully she didn’t already make up her mind on me. Hopefully she hadn’t al-

"Hey, mate, what happened out there? I’ve never seen you get so bothered?" Liam interrupted in concern.

"Maybe a heads up that one of the hottest girls I’ve ever laid my eyes on is gonna be on our apartment?" I whisper-shouted at Liam. I mean would it have really killed them to say something? 

"Aww, is that what this is about? Niall’s got a little crush on Hailey?" Liam teased, poking my stomach. I was nearly certain I blushed harder than ever. 

"I do not have a crush! And say it louder, please, I don’t think they heard you on the first floor!" I said with sarcasm practically dripping from my voice. 

"Don’t worry, mate. You’re a decent guy, I don’t see why she wouldn’t go for you. Anyways, let’s head out before they get suspicious." Liam said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and followed him out the kitchen door with the beer cans in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_And I might drive myself insane if those lips aren’t  Speaking my name._

_Nialls POV_

As soon as I walked in, I saw Harrys arms on either side of Haileys neck, her in between in his legs seated on the floor and him above her on the couch. He was crouched down whisper God-know-what in her ear and I couldn’t help but feel a sudden gust of jealousy. I was just so angry to see another guy touch her like that. I got so caught up in my thoughts that I ended up dropping one of the cans on the floor. All sets of eyes suddenly became diverted on me and the can that had broken loose cracked and started spilling its contents all over the hardwood floor, some even seeping to the carpet. I was so embarrassed. Liam was right. I never acted like this. Ever. I was always so chilled out and if this had happened 20 minutes ago, before I met Hailey, I probably would’ve been dying of laughter right now while the others muttered cusses at me, even if I knew they were joking. The point is I feel so different around her. Like I really want her to like me but it seems as if I made myself look like a total idiot around her. I quickly took a deep breath and forced out a chuckle. 

"Sorry, lads, slipped" I managed to say behind my shaky voice. I saw Hailey leap up from her spot in-between Harrys legs and grab the other 4 cans in my hand. When her delicate finger tips touched me, I hitched my breath. Luckily she was preoccupied with setting the drinks on the table and giving me a smile.

"You alright, Niall" she beamed at me.

"Y-yea, I’m fine" My God! Could I play this role more obviously? She slightly nodded at me with that award winning smile and headed to the kitchen to grab some paper towels. I sighed out and stood there with my face in my palms. I heard Liam muttering something to Louis, probably about me. 

Hailey walked out with the bunch of paper towels in her hand and set them on the floor to absorb the mess. Just as she was about to bend down to wipe it up, Zayn jumped out of his seat to do it instead of her. Ugh! Why didn’t I do that? Now she probably sees Zayn as the gentleman and me as the great big sexist jerk. Zayn got up from the floor and shot me a glare as he headed to the kitchen. Not a mean one. One that read, ‘what’s going on?’ I shrugged because I really didn’t know how to answer this. I really didn’t know what was going on with me. I huffed and mumbled a sorry to Hailey and sat down next to Harry on the couch. Hailey took back her original spot unfortunately and Zayn came back out. Louis turned off the PS3 and looked at us all. 

"So, lads… and lady" he said, smiling at Hailey as she giggled. God, she was cute when she did that. I wish  I was the reason of that cute little laugh of hers. I wish I could make her laugh all the time. I wish she was mine. Louis quickly continued with "how about a game?" They all started shouting out various games and I just sat there overwhelmed with her beauty. If only I was Harry. Even if we couldn’t date for some unknown reason, I’d rather have her around as at least a friend. Anyways, Hailey then suggested a game of truth or dare. All the boys agreed but Harry just shook his head saying 

"That is the most cliché game ever! I think we could do better than that" Hailey began laughing again.

"Well, why don’t you suggest something!" she replied, sassily. 

"Okay, how about strip poker?" Harry answered. Oh my God! 

"Hey! I don’t think it’s fair that I’m the only girl here" Hailey cried out, chuckling. 

"Oh, darling, I think it makes it all the better" Harry said with a wink. Why can’t I talk to her that easily. I mean she’s just a regular girl with outstanding beauty but she’s still just a girl. I just have to play it cool. 

"Okay, shall I get the poker set?" Louis called out. All the boys simultaneously looked at Hailey waiting for her answer. She ended up rolling her eyes and nodding, adding a "Fine." We all started cheering and Louis left the room. Even if I may, or may not, get to see her take her clothes off, I can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy over the fact that I’m not the only one who will. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Cause I’ve got some intuition or maybe I’m superstitious but I think  
You’re a pretty sweet pill that I’m swallowing down_

_Hailey’s POV_

So Harry just convinced me to play strip poker with 5 guys. Um, to say I’m in deep would be an understatement. I’ve never really been good at poker and now every time I lose, I lose a piece of clothing. This was either the smartest or dumbest thing I’ve ever decided to do. I mean, on one hand, Harry will see me undress, and vice versa. I’ve always been quite confident about my body but I don’t really show it, lest people mistake it for conceitedness and I know Harry is too. On the other hand, I will also be stripping in front of 4 of his best mates, which makes me feel uncomfortable. Harry has seen me naked before, not purposely, but I didn’t really care. Now that it’s in front of his friends, my heart is racing just a bit but I’ll play it cool.  _Sigh._

"Alright gents, let’s play some strip poker, yea!" Louis announced coming back out with the wheel of chips. We all got up and sat on the chairs surrounding Zayn’s dining table. The table was clothed with the nice green felt nap that people typically play poker on.

Liam got up and headed to the kitchen to grab some beers and crisps, Zayn went to lock the front door, Harry went to the bathroom and Louis left to find a full deck of cards because apparently this one was missing a couple. I was seated across from the blonde that hadn’t seem to get a proper sentence out all evening. If Harry hadn’t told me so much about him, I would’ve probably forgotten his name.

I feel bad for the guy, really. I mean, he might just be shy, which is odd because that is not how he acts on stage. Maybe just in these types of situations? Or maybe he just doesn’t like me? All I know is I should really probably say something because this silence is slowly becoming awkward. 

_Niall’s POV_

All the boys seem to have left me with Hailey. Was this part of their plan or something? Like seriously, it’s been 3 minutes and Zayn’s not back. I’m pretty sure it only takes an average human less than 30 seconds to get up lock a door and come back. Clearly they’re trying to be my wingmen. I can feel Hailey’s eyes lock on me as if she wants to say something. I really hope she does. I really want to talk to her but it seems that I forget every single word I’ve ever learned every time I open my mouth to speak. Before I can even think anything else, she speaks up. 

"So you any good at poker?" she questions. It may be that lame ass small talk but it’s better than nothing, right?

"Well, I’d like to think so" I managed to chuckle out. "What about you, darlin’" Her cheeks tinged pink at the nickname. My God, she’s cute. 

"I’m not so good, in all honesty" she said a bit embarrassed, I noticed. 

"I can show you the ropes, if you’d like?" I responded quickly and maybe just a bit excited. She lifted her eyes up from the table and looked back at me with a little glint in her eyes. 

"I’d really like that, thanks." I got up from my seat and went and sat beside her. I’m really enjoying this sudden burst of confidence. I have to make a mental note to thank the boys later. As if on queue (which I predict it was), the 4 other boys walked back into the room.

"I found the cards" Louis said as he held the cards up.

"And I got the food" Liam explained, setting the food down on the table.

"And I locked the doors" Zayn said, plopping into the seat that was previously mine.

"And I peed" Harry laughed. I just shook my head at their obvious hints but hopefully Hailey isn’t catching them.

The rest of the boys sat down around the circular table and Louis began dealing the chips and then the cards.

_Hailey’s POV_

I was about to reach my hand to grab the card that was dealt in front of me but Niall quickly grabbed my hand before I can extend it any further and placed it on his lap, cupping it. He then proceeded to lean in next to my ear, and I leaned back towards him. 

"You’re supposed to wait until the dealer’s done passing the cards, beautiful." I kind of blushed at my stupidity. Or maybe it was the fact that he had called me beautiful. Regardless, I was as red as tomato and I nodded. I think the proposition of him not liking me is definitely off the table.

As Louis finished, he sat back down and all the boys finally picked up their cards and I followed. It’s not that I didn’t know how to play, I did know the basic rules but I just didn’t know how to apply them. I looked around and saw all the boys staring distinctively at their cards. I’m pretty sure I had a bad hand, all I had was a 10 of hearts and a 7 of hearts. I doubt I could do anything with that 

Louis had called small blind, Zayn, and big blind, Harry, then it was my turn to either raise, call or fold. I was about to fold when Niall stopped me. 

"Can I see your cards, princess, before you do that?" he asked so politely, I couldn’t help but feel my heart flutter. Wait, what? I shook that feeling off and tipped my cards a bit to the side for him to see. His eyes widened and he shook his head. He pulled my in close enough for me to feel his hot breath on the shell of my ear. "I really don’t think you should do that"

I turned my face and we were basically nose to nose. I inhaled deeply through my mouth and raised my eyebrows, questioning why. He slid past my cheek and back to my ear. 

"Babe, with that hand, you can do a lot" I’m sure he didn’t mean for it to sound so sexual but I felt my stomach flip. What is going on? He laughed a bit and followed with "I meant that you can get a straight, 5 of the same suit, or a flush, 5 in a row, numerically." I nodded gently, because clearly I was the one currently at a loss of words. And the game went on. Louis burned a single card and set down 3. It was a 6 of clubs, a 9 of hearts and a jack of clubs. Niall grabbed my knee and I turned my attention to him.He raised his eyebrows at the cards and smiled. I smiled back. 

All I needed apparently was either 2 more hearts or an 8. I kept my poker face on though. Zayn folded, Harry folded, I wanted to call but Niall told me to raise, so I did with a blue coin. Liam and Niall called my raise and Louis folded. Next Louis put down an 8 of clubs. Perfect! I decided to raise again but this time, with a black coin (twice as much as blue). Niall folded and Liam called it. Last card flipped over was a 2 of spades. Niall told me I should just call so I did. Both me and Liam showed our cards at the same time. I jumped up and cheered because all he had was a 5 of clubs and a 3 of clubs, useless! That is until all the boys started laughing. 

I was really confused. What was so funny? Didn’t I just win? I looked at Niall wondering what just happened. “LIsten, babe, Liam got a straight, that’s higher than a flush” he explained as I sat down and he pulled the cards, one beside the other. He put the 5 cards of the same suit one next to the other. I mentally cursed myself for acting so stupid. I blushed quickly and put my face in my hands and started laughing. Niall put an arm around my back and started laughing. Since I had stuck it out to the end, I’m the one that had to strip something off so I chose my jacket. They all started howling and I just rolled my eyes and laughed. This is gonna be a long night. 

_Niall’s POV_

I can’t believe it. I have no idea where I gained all this courage from but I feel a lot better now. She’s so adorable, she’s so perfect. I swear I could right a book longer than Harry Potter explaining that gorgeous tint in her cheeks. I can’t believe that someone this close to perfect was created, I just can’t. I think this poker thing really helped me out. If it wasn’t for my best mates, I’d still be sputtering like a lunatic by now. 


	5. Chapter 5

_To counter this addiction, you got me on a mission,  
Tell me darling can I get a break somehow, can I say no?_

Hailey’s POV

20 minutes in and I’m already left in my jumper, my bra and my underwear. Those damn boys are ganging up on me! Well that, and I’m risking it most of the time. Apparently I’m bad at that because all the guys kept calling my bluff. I really have to start taking this game seriously lest I lose the 3 pieces left that hold my dignity. 

It was my turn to deal so I stood up, considering my arms weren’t long enough to go around the entire table. I quickly fixed my jumper to make sure my underwear wasn’t showing (bad day to pick a thong but I was wearing skinny jeans! What other option did I have?) At this rate, Niall had a perfect view of my ass! I’ve never been so red in my entire life and I think he realizes this because he always looks at me and chuckles. Why does he have this effect on me? Do I like him? Ugh, okay not the time, I have to worry about this whole strip poker thing.

I started the dealing with Niall and made my way around. I finished and rushed back to sit down. I picked up my cards. I think I had a good hand. I then proceeded to burn a card and lay the three others. 2 minutes later it was me and Niall, head to head. All the other boys had folded. Last card was revealed and Niall set his down collecting his winnings, that is until I set mine down. I looked at mine then at his. I jumped for joy when I realized I had the better hand! Before I knew it I shouted.

"Yes! I get Niall out of his pants!" I shrieked. As soon as the last word came out, I quickly paused and blushed redder than vermillion. All the boys howled with laughter.

"All you had to do was ask, princess, wouldn’t have been that hard." he teased. That just made all the boys laugh even harder and I must admit, this was a funny situation. I must have lost my balance with all the drama and fell into Niall’s clothed lap with my bare bottom. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Like I said, darlin’, all you had to was ask." 

"At least let us leave the room!" Harry explained, acting appalled. Wow, I had completely forgot about him, is Niall really taking my full attention like this? 

I unfolded Niall’s arms from me and stood up. “Okay, this game is getting way too sexual for my liking!” I acknowledged, laughing a bit so I don’t sound so serious. I took back my seat and passed the deck to Niall so he could deal.

The night went on for another hour and ended with most of the boys with only a shirt and a pair of boxers left. I, luckily, only lost my bra but I still had my jumper and panties. As soon as the end was declared, I grabbed all my clothing and went to the bathroom to rearrange myself. I got back out quickly and saw the guys were fully dressed.

"I better get going, my parents would flip if I wasn’t home by now." I explained.

"It’s saturday night though! And it’s only…  Wow how is it already 1?" Zayn tried to debate. 

"Yea, and I’m gonna have to take the bus so-" I began before I was interrupted by Harry.

"What do you mean take the bus? I brought you here, I’m gonna take you back!" he argued. 

"But I wouldn’t wa-" I started. 

"No, buts, Lele. It’s final." he said seriously. I just nodded and whispered ‘Okay’. I kinda liked when he would be so protective over me but I hated when he raised his voice. Especially in front of other people. He rarely did it but whenever he did, it always seemed to shut me up. 

"Lele, that’s cute" Liam cooed. 

"Yea, I used to call her that when we were little, when I didn’t know how to pronounce her full name." Harry lightened up. 

"Okay, well we really do have to get going, my mom already called 6 times and left 8 texts." Harry nodded and said his goodbyes. I went and gave a hug a to the rest of the guys. When I reached Niall, he grabbed a pen and took my hand. 

"Don’t be a stranger, okay?" he said, jotting down his number on my palm. I smiled deeply and kissed his cheek saying that I wouldn’t. Liam, Louis and Zayn started oohing and Niall blushed. We gathered our jackets and headed out. That entire day went a lot, a lot, a lot better than expected. 

 

Niall’s POV

Zayn shut the door behind and opened his eyes widely towards me, as well as his mouth. I knew this moment was coming the minute I laid eyes on her. We were about to have “The Intervention.” Just so you know, this was kind of like the talk that dads have with their sons but so much more explicit. I rolled my eyes and walked back towards the couch, popping open another beer.

I hadn’t told Zayn anything yet but obviously Liam did. That’s the thing about us 5. News travels fast between us but it never gets out and I think that’s why I love calling them my best mates. I mean they clearly have got my back on everything. 

Louis pulled up a chair, Zayn plopped on the couch right beside me and Liam on the other side. 

"Oh God, on a scale of 1 to 10 how awkward was I?" I huffed out, planting my face in my palms. I wasn’t really looking for an answer, I was just thinking out loud. 

"Well in the beginning I have to say 10, man, the fact that even Louis noticed says a lot!" Liam said and Louis counteracted by lightly kicking his calf and angrily knitting his eyebrows together. 

I raised my head from my palms. “Do you think she noticed?” I questioned.

"I can’t tell but it wasn’t that hard to read." Liam continued and I groaned in response.

"If it makes you feel any better, lad, you played it really smooth after you got used to her. You looked like a total Ladies man!" Zayn retorted. I laughed and shook my head at his choice of words. 

"Yea! And she totally seemed into you towards the end!" Louis added. I sighed out of relief and nodded slowly. 

"I really do hope she texts or calls or something." I said more to myself rather than the guys but Zayn replied with "I’m sure she will, pal." and patted my shoulder.

Haileys POV

The way down the elevator was really quiet. Which was really odd. I was expecting Harry to at least ask me what I think of his friends. Or even ask me how I felt about them. But he didn’t even ask if I wanted to grab a tea from a drive thru or something which was weird because that’s what we always did. Instead he stayed silent and waited for the elevator to stop. 

We got to the main floor and he didn’t even wait for me to step out first, he just walked out and rushed to the car. He didn’t even open the car door for me. Not that I cared for the actual act but more for the gesture. He always did it to be sweet but today he didn’t. Had I missed something because less than 10 minutes ago he was practically pleading to take me home.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. He turned on the radio and didn’t even sing a long. When I did, he didn’t even let out a peep. We got to my house and he didn’t even say goodbye, just a light hod of the head. I shrugged and said bye and lightly stepped out of the car. He didn’t even wait for me to walk in, he just left. I felt a lump in my throat. I never realized how much those little things meant to me until now. But I don’t even know what I did to upset him like that. Maybe he was just tired? 

All I know is I felt like crying. I got upstairs into the master to find my parents in bed. My mother felt the need to stay up and lecture me about how I shouldn’t be out with boys this late, regardless how well I knew them or how I shouldn’t even be out this late period. I just nodded lightly and agreed. Sometimes it’s better to stay quiet in these types of situations rather than say something you don’t mean.  She calmed down and said goodnight. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, apologized and went to my room. It was now 2am and I was tired as hecky. 

I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I looked down and saw Niall’s number. I smiled to myself and decided to put it in my phone before I wash it off. I took off my makeup and bunned my hair up. I changed into a baggy shirt and a pair of shorts. I got into bed and laid my head on the pillow, covering myself with the blanket up to my chin. The memory of the day continued to replay in my head. 


	6. She’s got a love like woe, Girl’s got a love like woe, I kinda feel like it don’t make sense, Because you’re bringing me in, And now you’re kicking me out again

_Harry’s POV_

I watched her get our of the car and couldn’t even bare to maintain contact with her. How could she deliberately flirt with Niall right before my eyes? I shook my head and quickly drove away. I knew this would upset her but she upset me. And I have to be cool with this. All that happened was I got up and left to the bathroom when I came back, she was practically on his lap. And when she actually got on his lap argh. I have to stop this inner monologue before I get too frustrated to continue driving. You know, maybe it was just Hailey being Hailey. Being the biggest flirt I know. Maybe it really didn’t mean anything to her. But it sure as hell meant something to Niall. 

I pulled up into my driveway and banged my head in between my hands on the steering wheel out of frustration. Maybe bringing her to meet my band mates wasn’t the best idea. 

I stepped out of the car and headed inside. I pulled out the key to open the door. I was the only one of the boys still living with his parents. I guess it’s probably because I’m the youngest. Whatever. My parents were asleep and I headed to my room. I was supposed to sleepover at Zayn’s but I’m just not up for it tonight. 

_Niall’s POV_

I was awaken by the sound of my phone buzzing. I got up and looked around. I must’ve passed out on Zayn’s couch. Anyways, I checked my phone and saw a text from an unknown number ‘Hey poker pal’ it read. I chuckled at the memory of last night. Gosh, that felt like a dream. I picked up my phone and texted her back. 

I slowly got up and headed to the guest room in the apartment. I saw Louis sleeping on the bed like the queen he is and Liam on the floor. I decided to let them be and went to Zayn’s room. He was standing, pacing actually and I was really confused. 

"Ay, mate what’s wrong?" I asked concerned, keeping my distance. I mean, this guy looked like he was about to punch someone. 

"Harry never came in last night, he’s not answering his cell or his house phone" he replied, seriously worried. 

"Don’t worry, man, he’s probably still sleeping." I answered calmly. "Here, let me call Hailey." I picked up my phone and dialled the latest contact on my cell. She answered quickly only after a couple rings.

"Hey Nialler!" she chirped with that oh-so sexy morning voice of hers.

"Hey, babe, would you happen to know where Harry is?"

"Well, I thought he was with you guys but then again he seemed pretty mad last night so he might’ve went home. I’ll actually stop by his house, it’s not too far from me, honestly and I kinda wanna talk to him about last night" she spoke. Why was he mad last night? Odd. Anyways I sped up the conversation and hung up. I hope everything’s alright. 

Hailey’s POV  

I put on a pair of tights and a baggy sweater and headed to Harry’s parents’ house. I’m really worried. What if I messed up everything between us? What if he thinks I’m a dirty little slut hooking up with the first guy I meet? Whatever. Maybe we’ll settle this. I got out of my car and rang his doorbell. Stereotypically, he opened the door, his sweatpants hanging low off his hipbones, rubbing his eyes and, just my luck, he had no shirt on. I gaped at his body for a while, long enough for him to notice at least. 

"Hey, Le" Harry said with that damn sly smirk that still manages to give me butterflies.  

"H-hi, Haz" I replied, my voice easily portraying my current emotion.

"What’s going on?" he asked innocently.

"What’s going on with me? What’s going on with you? What happened last night?" I asked genuinely upset.

"I don’t understand? What do you mean?" he responded. 

"I felt like you were mad at me, did I do something wrong…" I trailed off. He quickly pulled me into his arms and his hand began to trace my back with his slender fingers. 

"Babe, I’d never be mad at you. I can’t ever be mad at you. I love you too much." He explained. I sighed, knowing that he’ll never mean that ‘I love you’ like the way I want him to. I pulled back from his chest, eyes brimmed with tears. 

"Then what happened last night?" I asked with a shaky voice. 

Harry’s POV

I thought about it, I really did. Should I tell her how I truly feel? Should I jeopardize our 16 years of friendship or should I just suck it up and let her be happy with my best mate. Despite my inner monologue and my internal dispute, I decided to push aside my feelings and let her be happy. 

"I’m sorry, Le, I was just extremely tired and I wanted to get home. This has nothing to do with you" I breathed out, hating myself for doing this again, letting my brain get the best of my heart. 

"Okay, I’m so happy to hear you say that, I actually thought you were mad at me" she explained. I hugged her again and held her tightly. 

"I love you so much, Harry." she exhaled. I sighed, knowing that she’ll never mean that ‘I love you’ like the way I want her to. I just held on to her, wishing she was mine, wishing I was the one to hold her like this every day, wishing that for once, she’d feel the way I do.  


End file.
